


cinnamon roll, ray of sunshine, sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjun has trouble falling asleep. Changmin helps.





	cinnamon roll, ray of sunshine, sweetheart

It isn’t unusual for Hur Hyunjun to fall asleep late at night. Hyunjun prouds himself in being a night person who stays up until late - there is always something to do, new dramas to watch, new music to listen, new things to talk about with Sunwoo. That night, however, is different. It’s later than usual, way past his curfew, and Hyunjun can’t bring himself to fall asleep, and after what feels like an eternity tossing and rolling around in bed, he gives up. There’s someone in his mind that is just perfect. _Ji Changmin._

Hyunjun gets up, slides on his slippers and gets down the top bunk as quietly as he can, in the hopes of not waking Sunwoo up. He quickly glances at his roommate, dead asleep, and exits the room. The dorm is dark and gloomy; everyone else is sleeping quietly, curled up under their blankets and in the land of dreams. Everyone except Changmin. 

The door opens with a low creek. Hyunjun sees that he is, indeed, awake, eyes focused on the laptop; Kevin is asleep, eyebrows furrowed together and hair tucked under a beanie. The fan is on somewhere in the room, and someone is receiving a lot of text messages - there is a phone charging on top of a desk that constantly lights up with new notifications. It doesn’t take long for Changmin to realize he is there.

“Hyunjunie?” Changmin asks, voice groggy and sleepy, as he slides his spectacles down the bridge of his nose and momentarily looks away from his laptop screen to stare at the boy standing by the door. The room is completely dark with the exception of the bright laptop screen, and it takes a moment for Changmin’s eyes to adjust to the darkness. “Is that you?”

“Yes, hyung.” Hyunjun whispers as he takes a step into the room, cautiously walking around, careful not to step on anything. “It’s me.”

“It’s really late now.” Changmin mutters, as he takes off his spectacles, puts them inside the case and places the case on his nightstand. “Why are you still awake?”

“I can’t sleep.” He admits shyly. “Can I sleep with you?”

There is a brief moment of silence.

“Come here, then.”

Hyunjun rubs his eyes as he walks towards him. Changmin closes his laptop and puts it away, turns the lampshade on, then gently taps his bed for Hyunjun to lay down with him. The bed is a tad too small for the two of them, and Hyunjun uses the lack of physical space as an excuse to snuggle into Changmin’s embrace. Changmin is really soft and clingy, and hugs him for dear life. He turns the lampshade off and proceeds to slip something incredibly fluffy into his arms. It’s his elephant plushie, he notices, and Hyunjun knows it’s his favorite stuffed toy.

“Isn’t this your favorite plushie?”

“It is.” Changmin whispers. “But tonight, I want you to have it.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Good night, Hyunjunie. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, hyung.”


End file.
